


Sneaky Snake

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brief mention of trans Patton, Deceit’s dating the light sides, Gen, Masturbation, Solo, dildo, dlamp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Based on @sanderssidessmutprompts: Deceit purchases a dildo that’s supposed to be shaped like a snake dick and is surprised at how accurate it is. He then proceeds to fuck himself on it, realising that this is what the others feel when he fucks them.





	Sneaky Snake

Deceit was actually really nervous. He took a deep breath and opened the package containing his new gift. Well not a gift, a purchase of pure curiosity. He just had to know what his dicks feel like. He saw it on Etsy and just had to buy it. He looks down to see the fuchsia colored and very realistic looking replica of his dicks. He touches the bumpy heads and feels the soft finger-like ridges along the shaft. The thickness nearly matches his own, just a little off, but not too much.

It’s a wonder that his boyfriends can take both of them with ease now. It wasn’t easy in the beginning, but they’re all very hardheaded and determined. The more he moves it around in his hand the more nervous he gets. Although, he bought this for a reason. He wanted to know what it felt like. He pulls the lube from the bedside table. He licks the base of the suction cup and sticks it directly in the middle of his smooth headboard. 

He doesn’t bottom a lot, so he takes his slow time opening himself up. He makes sure he can fit at least four fingers inside of himself. He felt his breath hitch as he tried to slick up the dildo. He made himself so horny, he’d be willing to be fucked by anything, which was rare. No, he had a mission. He got on his knees after slicking up the dicks, he pushed the head of one inside of him. 

He felt himself clinch down and dicks pulse slightly. He willed himself to relax a little. He pushed his hips slightly down the thick length. He felt his walls being tickled and his prostate being messaged by the ridges. He placed his hands to clutch at the headboard for leverage, he slowly moved his hips off the dildo and slammed back down. He felt tears of frustration and simultaneous relief. He fucked himself back on it for a bit, and then curiosity got the better of him.

He took his hand and pushed the other dick inside of him. He nearly collapsed when he left the thickness of his cocks. He thought back to his boyfriends. Logan and Virgil would always ask to get adjusted before he could do anything. To be patient and wait, it always seemed like a lot for them to handle. Roman and Patton took it like champs. Patton’s dripping cunt takes him in so well with very little prep. Roman, being a little bit of a cock slut, likes to be fucked fast and hard with very little prep. Those boys like to play a little dangerous. He chuckles to himself as he feels his legs shake a little.

He moves his arm back to give him back the position he was already in. He now knew the appeal of his cocks when his boys wanted nothing more to be filled up. Personally, it only took him a few thrusts before he came hard onto his sheets. He could see himself using this again.


End file.
